Una rosa, una espada y dolor
by Kary-Snape
Summary: Que pasaria si Sirius tubiera una hija, y esta no aceptara a harry ni a la banda y ya puestos estubiera locamente enamorada de Remus su padrino ( dejadme comentarios pleasee!)
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO I  
  
Estaban en la cueva, hablando con Sirius acerca de sus cosas, sobretodo para saber como estaba Sirius, Remus también vino ya que volvió a dar artes oscuras en Hogarts.  
  
¿Cómo te va todo Harry? Bueno espero que mejor, ya que ahora tenemos estas pequeñas vacaciones, por la bienvenida de esos nuevos alumnos que van a venir por el concurso de espada. Un torneo de espada Remus? Volvió a preguntar Sirius. Si, dijo sonriendo. I habrá bastante competencia, hay chicos de los que viene de muy lejos. No seremos los de siempre. Bueno mejor con familia que con extraños concluyo Ron. Pero que estas diciendo Ron. Así conoceremos nuevas personas, y esas cosas.Acabo de acabar de corregirle Hermione.  
  
Hablando de nuevas personas, sabes quien va a venir Sirius?Dijo Remus  
  
No. No tengo ni idea. Dijo Sirius pensativo.  
  
Seguro???  
  
Si totalmente, quien viene que es tan importante para ti? Le dijo bromeando Sirius a Remus.  
  
Tú hija. Arwen.  
  
Parece mentira, que después de tanto tiempo, no te acuerdes que tienes  
una hija. QUUUEEEE?????? VIENE ARWEN!!! NO PUEDE SER, mi pequeña. Tú, tu tienes una hija Sirius? preguntaron los chicos anonadados. Sí, dijo Remus. Y vaya moza, tiene todos los chicos detrás. Y cuando llega ? Dijo Sirius. Pues... dijo Remus, mirando el reloj de su muñeca, dentro de un cuarto de hora, y como no este abajo para irla a recoger, me va a matar, Así que será mejor, que me vaya a buscarla. Espera un momento, Remus. Puntuó Sirius. ¿Cómo es que ella viene? No sé yo esperaba verla cuando me hubiera absuelto de todos mis cargos. Sirius!!! Ella, te quiere, aunque no te conozca ella sabe que tú eres inocente. SE LO HAS EXPLICADO??? No hace falta ella cree en ti, pero parece que tu nunca te hayas preocupado por ella, nunca has tenido un detalle, para presentarte delante suyo o escribirle una carta.Pero bueno, espero que tengas ese detalle algún dia de estos.  
Y salió de la cueva.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron anonadados de nuevo. Sirius tiene una hija y nunca nos había dicho nada. En cambio Sirius parecía estar en choc, su niña, la niña de sus ojos había venido, y yo nunca tuve el detalle de acercarme a ella, siempre pensando en Harry.  
  
Cada uno esta inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que Sirius se levanto de golpe y dijo: - Me voy quiero verla, quiero ver a mi hija, aunque sea como Hocicos. -Nosotros te acompañamos dijo Harry. -Os lo agradezco mucho vamos.  
  
En la estación aguardaba Remus, y unos ladrillos lo asustaron, era Sirius. Asi que e conseguido que salieras de tú escondite para conocerla no. Llego un tren con lleno de alumnos, con uniformes diferentes y dentro de él salieron diversos alumnos. Entre ellos estaba ella. Parecía que estuviera buscando a alguien. Remus!!!!! Gritó y se abalanzo sobre su querido Padrino. Como te echado de menos Remis, dijo con una sonrisa.  
Remus la beso, y la volvió a abrazar, veo que has crecido, ya eres toda  
una mujer. Jejejejeje seguro que los chicos te desearan aun más. Una voz salió detrás de ellos. Lemus!!!!!!!!!!! Jejeje que tal cabrón como estas!!!!Era la pandilla de Arwen, dejo a Arwen en el suelo y fue a saludar a esos animales de amigos de su querida ahijada.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry y Ron miraban a Arwen, como si hubieran visto un  
ángel.  
  
Una melena larga morena, unos ojos grandes lilas y una sonrisa brillante,  
un cuerpo de ensueño: pechos boluminosos, solo se fijaban harry y Ron.  
Entretanto Sirius solo pensaba que ella era el ser más hermoso que había  
visto en toda su vida.  
  
Remus!!! Dijo Arwen. De quien es este perro? Es tuyo? Remus se giro y dejo de hablar con esos chicos. Si Arwen se llama Hocicos. Que mono, es precioso, dijo ella mientras le acaricia la cara. Sirius no sabia que hacer, solo sus ojos estaban empañados por lágrimas. Pero aquí no se podía transformar.  
  
Hola!!! Dijo Ron muy sonrojado. Mi nombre es Ron Weasley, este es Harry y ella es Hermione la chica les saludo con mucho énfasis, menos a Harry. Tú eres Harry potter verdad ? Pregunto ella. Sí. Contesto Harry.  
Lo miro de arriba a bajo y dijo: Remus, no quiero que él venga con  
nosotros para los entrenamientos.  
  
Pero Arwen, si no lo conoces,...siguió Remus , pero le corto Arwen ya me imagino como es Así y como soy? Le pregunto Harry a la defensiva. Eres un destroza familias eso es lo que eres.  
Cogió sus cosas, dejando todos confundidos excepto Remus que sabia muy  
bien que había querido decir con aquello, y se fue con sus amigos para ir  
a ponerse cómodos en su habitación.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
*Siguiente. 


	2. capitulo2

II CAPITULO  
  
En el gran comedor todos esperaban la selección de los nuevos alumnos que  
acababan de llegar, para así poder empezar a cenar.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se centro medió de la sala, para empezar a llamar  
a los alumnos y que fueran registrados a sus respectivas casas.  
Así que empezó a llamar al primer alumno.  
  
Víctor winston.  
Griffindor  
  
Javian Churchil  
Syltherin  
  
Samantha Canigan  
Sytherin  
  
Y así siguieron la selección de los alumnus, todos los amigos de Arwen  
fueron aparar a Slythering  
Solo faltaban dos alumnos para ser seleccionados. Así que la profesora  
McGonagall pidió silencio para poder acabar la selección de alumnos.  
Así que dijo:  
  
Ridly Megas  
El sombrero lo selecciono a Rawelsas. La mesa de Rawelas rompió aplausos ya que era el primer alumno después de la larga lista de alumnos que venia a su casa.  
  
Entonces la profesor McGonagall prosiguió: 1. Y por último Black Arwen.  
Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, algunos la miraban con  
temor, incluso la tutora de la clase de los leones la observaba con  
desprecio y asco.  
Dumbledore viendo aquella situación mando que la ceremonia prosiguiera  
así que le pusieron el sombrero.  
  
El Sombrero estuvo remugando durante una buen rato:  
Chica lea, pero corazón destrozado  
No ve maldad pero sí resentimiento  
Mucho resentimiento, francamente debería mandarte a  
Slythering allí podrías hacer tus mejores amigos...  
Así que esta decidido iras a  
SLYTHERING  
  
Todos los amigos de Arwen se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir. 1. Si señor, estamos como siempre juntos.  
Y se sentaron.  
  
En cambio en la mesa de profesores, había una gran variedad de rumores : 1. Santo Dios es la hija de Black. 2. Ha venido a matar al chico Potter. 3. Bueno esperemos que el profesor Snape la ponga en su sitio.  
En cambio Snape, solo la miraba no con odio sino con extrañeza  
  
En un momento dado Albus arto de aquella discriminación se levantó y  
dijo:  
  
-Todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos un pasado, algunos es hermoso y  
algunos no tanto, pero no por ello debemos acorralar a una pequeña  
muchacha. Así que os pido que la tratéis de la misma manera que se trata  
a un alumno de este colegio.  
  
Al finalizar el discurso se volvió a sentar y dio comienzo la cena.  
  
Al acabar la cena Dumbledore, se volvió a levantar y dijo: Por favor ahora los alumnos que participen en el torneo que se levanten y vengan conmigo con sus respectivos tutores, para culminarles y acabarles de explicar el horario de entrenamiento.  
  
Todos se levantaron  
Arwen y los demás se encaminaron hacía donde Albus les había indicado,  
pero sin antes mirar a Remus y darle una de aquella sonrisa que podrían  
enamorar a cualquiera en ese momento a su querido padrino le dio un  
vuelco el corazón.  
Pero había alguien más que el corazón también le engato.  
  
*Siguiente. 


	3. capitulo3

CAPITULO III  
  
Después de haber-se retirado Dumbledore les condujo a una aula vacía. Ordenó a los chicos que se sentaran y anduvo cuentas observando que ya estaban todos los concursantes y empezó a hablar.  
  
-Algunos ya me conoceis , otros no tanto pero espero que todos nos podremos llevar respectivamente bien. Así que haber dicho esto la profesora McGonagall os entregara el horario de entrenamientos, con las respectivas personas que engloban sus grupos.  
  
Todos asistieron , así que cada alumno fue recibiendo su horario. Concluido esto. Concluyo Albus. Ahora alguien tiene alguna pregunta respecto al horario? Pregunto McGonagall. Nadie? Volvió a preguntar.  
  
-Si .Dijo una voz entre los presentes.  
  
-Diga Sra. Black.  
  
-Me gustaría preguntarle dos cosas.  
-Diga le escuchamos todos. (Volvió a decir la profesora McGonagall pero  
esta vez, fue muy mordazmente.  
  
-A ver, este horario esta bien echo pero lo que no acabo de entender es  
que porque tenemos que entrenarnos a las tres de la madrugada, cuando  
aquí entre los presentes hay gente que empiezan por la mañana?  
Y después porque tenemos que ir con otras personas , cuando nos  
disputamos entre colegios?  
  
A estas dos preguntas la gran mayoría quedaron atónicos, excepto la  
tutora de los leones.  
Y de muy malas maneras le contestó:  
  
Si no le gusta este horario Sra. Black mejor que se vaya por donde ha venido en vez de qüestionar los trabajos de los demás . Pero si solo e preguntado que...  
Pero no pudo terminar porque como de costumbre las acusaciones volvieron  
a sus inicios.  
  
-Sabes estabamos muy bien hasta que llegaste, Esperó que el profesor  
Snape, sabrá ponerte en tú lugar.Concluyó Mcgonagall con los ojos salidos  
de excitación.  
  
Una voz grave pero convincente salio de la multitud rompiendo el silencio  
que les invadía.  
  
-OIGA A QUI NADIE LE A FALTADO EL RESPECTO A USTED, ASI QUE HAGA EL FAVOR  
DE NO LEVANTAR LA VOZ A ARWEN , YA QUE ELLA DESDE UN BUEN PRINCIPIO A  
INTENTADO SER AMABLE Y RESPECTUOSA CON USTED.  
PERO QUE QUIERE? EEHHH!!!  
  
-Victor por favor dejalá ya!!! Le cortó Arwen.  
-Pero Arwen esta mujer estaba...  
-Ya lo se , telo agradezco, pero como antes acabe, nos podremos ir.  
  
-A acabado su conversación del mal Sr. Levian? Dijo ella con asco.  
  
-Si, dijo con osadía este.  
-Bueno ya que nos hemos conocido mas todos podremos empezar a disputar  
nuestras objeciones hacía ciertos presentes.  
  
Bueno, intervinó Albus.  
  
-Ahora que los respectivos tutores lleven a sus alumnos a sus respectivas  
casas. Donde ahí se podrán poner al día de sus actividades.  
  
Antes que salieran por la puerta McGonagall volvio a hablar:  
  
-Otra cosa, que me dejaba, hoy empezaran los entrenamientos.  
  
-QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE???????  
  
Y salió!!!  
*************************************************  
*Siguiente. 


	4. capitulo4

CAPITULO IV  
  
Arwen y los demás se retiraron maldiciendo a ese especie de mujer.  
  
En el camino cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Snape los saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Aquí es, esta la entrada a vuestra nueva casa. Dijo la contraseña: SER DE SLYTHERING ES UN GRAN ORGULLO.  
Snape los dejo pasar y los condujo hasta el centro de la sala. Allí  
todos los chicos de la sala los esperaban para darles la bienvenida.  
  
-Estos chicos estarán una temporada con nosotros espero que los hagáis  
sentir como en vuestra casa. Dijo esto y se retiró, sin antes decirle a  
Arwen:  
  
-Ven a mí despacho después de haberte acomodado, ya que tengo un par de  
asuntos que tratar contigo.  
  
Y se retiró.  
  
El silencio de las serpientes fue roto por Malfoy. -Hola!!!mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y espero que nos podamos conocer más afondo, esto último lo dijo mirando a Arwen. Mientras tantos los chicos les intercambiaron saludos y se fueron integrando en el grupo.  
  
Por otro lado otra voz salto:  
  
-Hola mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson. Espero que nos hagamos buenas amigas.  
  
.Gracias dijo Arwen, Pansy le sigui presentando el resto de las chicas.  
  
Así que entre risas, la acompañaron a la habitación donde se deshizo el equipaje y se fue a hablar con Snape.  
  
-Despés de preguntar donde estaba se dirigió: llamó a la puerta y se oyó en su interior:  
  
-ADELANTE!!! Arwen entró en esa estancia fria y tetrica.  
  
-Sientese Sra. Black.  
  
-Le echo venor, porque quería hablarle de un par de cosas.  
  
-diga.  
  
-Mire yo conoci a su padre durante en mi curso academico y no pienso consentir ninguna burla por parte suya.  
  
-Oiga yo no quiero ofenderle, ni quiero tampoco meterme en sus asuntos, solo e venido para el torneo eso es todo.  
  
-Bueno creo que esto ya esta, solventado concluyo nervioso Snape. ( Realmente aquella chica lo intimidaba).  
  
-Otro punto me gustaría aclarar es el horario de entrenamiento. A las salidas ya que os ha tocado por la madrugada. Yo mismo os esperare a ti y a tus compañeros a las 12h. En la salida de Howgarts cada noche.  
  
Y la durada del entrenamiento sera de tres horas diarias cada dia.  
  
-Alguna pregunta?  
  
-Si. Y de 12 a 3 que hacemos fuera?  
  
-Esperar.  
  
-Esperar a que? Con el frio que hace en invierno.  
  
-Sra. Black espero que esto sea fácil tanto para usted como para mi asi que puede retirarse la vere, a usted y a los demás dentro de un par de horas.  
  
Arwen salio de alli pensando:  
  
-Que raro, Remus me había hablado 1000 pestes de este hombre, pero tampoco es para tanto. Pero mejor caer con gracia que no en desgracia. No crees?*  
  
Arwen se fue hablar con los chicos para contarles lo sucedido.  
  
Y.......................................  
  
* Siguiente. 


	5. capitulo5

CAPITULO V  
  
El reloj sonaba los cuartos. Faltaba poco para hacer el "encuentro" con Snape.  
  
Todo sé reuniunieron en la sala común de Slythering y se marcharon. En la salida de Howgarts, permanecía Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, Remus, Hocicos y el chico Potter.  
  
Todos ellos se volvieron hacía nosotros al percatar-se de nosotros.  
  
-Ya estamos todos!!! Dijo Albus.  
  
Ahora iremos a sentarnos al lago, para hablar de ciertas cosas. Todos marcharon para allá. Al llegar se sentaron  
  
Remus se sentó al lado de Arwen y le preguntó:  
  
¿Cómo te ha ido el día? UHF!!!! E tenido mejores y encima tenemos el entrenamiento a las tres, y ya para que las cosas no sean peores, tengo a ese...concluyó ( dirigiéndose a Potter).  
  
-De eso mismo quería hablaros, interrumpió Albus.  
Haber Harry, no es mal chico, más no decir que es un excelente mago.  
El también paso lo suyo, todavía lo esta pasando y todas las culpas no se  
las tienes que atribuir a Harry, sino aquellas personas que te hicieron  
daño.  
Sabías que tú padre y el suyo eran íntimos amigos?  
  
-Si, pero no por ello significa que tengo que ser lo yo.  
Entiendo muy bien su postura pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ese  
tipejo, y no por ello tenga que hacer migas con este ser.  
  
-Arwen por favor!!! Dijo Remus.  
No puedes seguir así, no puedes culparlo de que te paso aquella noche. Le  
puedes tener rabia y resentimiento...  
  
-CALLATÉ!!! CALLAOS TODOS!!!!  
  
VOSOTROS NO SOYS NADIE PARA DECIRME COMO DEBO PENSAR O HACER.  
  
-Arwen tranquilízate- dijo asustado el Toni ( uno de los amigos de ella).  
  
Pero otra voz llena de odio intervino en esa conversación que cada vez  
los ánimos resaltaban más en las iniciativas de los demás.  
  
-Niña consentida y mimada- gritó Mcgonagall.  
Que te crees, nadie a sufrido como harry en la vida y sino pregúntaselo.  
Vamos pregúntaselo. Y con un gesto Mcgonagall a bofeteo a Arwen.  
  
La sangre le desvanecía y escurría por el labio inferior de ella.  
  
-Se acabó gritó Arwen poniéndose de pie, vuélveme a tocar y te rajo como  
un cerdo. ( esto último lo dijo desenvainando su espada).  
  
Remus se levanto asustado interponiéndose entre ambas.  
  
-BASTA LAS DOS!!! ARWEN RELAJATE, ESTA MUJER SOLO QUIERE QUE SALTES Y ASI  
PODER EXPULSARTE.  
  
Remus la tenía cogida por los hombros y entre tanto la abrazaba por la  
cintura intentando relajarla siseándole palabras relajantes.  
  
Pero Arwen ya no escuchaba solo temblaba de ira.  
  
-Quiere hablar pues hablaremos.  
  
-Por favor tranquilicémonos todos dijo Albus, bastante nervioso.  
  
Muchos de los presentes ahí sentados no sabían como actuar.  
  
NO!!! Gritó Arwen, aquello era un gritó de desesperación. Usted, defiende a este chico porque aquí se vive la Harry manía :  
OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pero mirar si es Harry Potterr, vamos a pedirle un autógrafo Pobre chico  
vive con sus tíos, aquellos que lo maltratan: y le dieron educación,  
comida y un sitio donde vivir.  
  
-Pero Harry la interrumpió:  
  
YO PERDI A MIS PADRES!!!  
  
TU NO SABES LO QUE ES QUE SE TE ACERQUE UN DEMENTOR Y OIGAS LOS GRITOS  
DE TUS PADRES ANTES DE MORIR.  
YO TENGO A VOLDEMORT , CADA DOS POR TRES QUE QUIERE MATARME Y TU HABLAS  
DE SUFRIMIENTO.  
  
Quieres saber lo que es sufrimiento:  
  
Yo vivía com nis padres, tenía tres años, padre casi nunca estaba en  
casa, siempre con misiones extrañas.  
La noche que mataron a tus padres: mi padre volvió a casa muy agitado,  
hablo con mi madre. HI entonces 4 aurores entraron en casa le echaron  
muchos conjuros encima.  
  
Cuando se lo llevaron de casa, dos de esos cabrones cogieron a mi madre y  
la violaron. Uno detrás del otro, sin cesar.  
  
Luego la quemaron medio viva: mi madre me gritaba que me fuera de allí  
corriendo, pero uno de ellos me jalo del brazo y me sujeto para  
contemplara como mataban a mi madre.  
  
Le sujetaron las piernas a las manos, y gritaron: ASI ES COMO TU PADRE  
MATABA A SUS VICTIMAS YA QUE ERA UN SEGUIDOR DE VOLDEMORT (esto ultimo ya  
estaba Arwen con lágrimas en los ojos).  
  
Mi madre Harry me gritaba constantemente que me dejaran, que ella y yo no  
teníamos nada que ver.  
Pero ellos no paraban de reírse, sin cesar.  
  
A mi madre no le hicieron ni un maldito entierro, la contrario la  
quemaron, medio viva.  
  
YO SOLO TENIA TRES AÑOS!!! TRES AÑOS!!!!!  
  
Luego esa gente se me llevo a Escalibur!!!  
Sabes lo que es aquello?  
  
Es la prisión de los menores de edad. Donde allí, los muy amables  
carceleros me contaban cuentos cada dos por tres ( la violaban).  
  
Y si no fuera poco tuve que aguantar las humillaciones, las palizas de  
esta gente ( mirando a Mcgonagall) para acabar de rematar.  
  
HI la única persona que me ayudado y a estado siempre a mi lado, y me  
amado como un buen amigo a sido Remus.  
El resto ya os podéis pudrir en el mismísimo infierno.  
  
Todos los presentes no sabían que decir, Sirius estaba llorando  
desconsoladamente.  
  
Harry intento hablar:  
Pero Arwen lo interrumpió: -A ti te coronaron rey y a nosotros mendigos.  
  
Arwen estaba llorando y gritando a pleno pulmón.  
Remus la abrazó muy fuerte, intentando tranquilizarla y apaciguarle el  
llanto.  
  
Sirius, esto no lo sabía, sabía que su esposa estaba muerta pero no de  
esta manera tan cruel y sanguinaria, y lo más su pequeña, era ahora lo  
que más le importaba en esta vida. Y nunca había tenido un detalle con  
ella.  
Albus la miraba tiernamente y pensando por fin el resentimiento de esta  
pequeña a salido.  
  
Snape estaba atónito y flipando sabía la historia que se había creado  
alrededor de la familia Black, pero ni se podía ni imaginar lo que había  
pasado realmente  
  
Mcgonagall, no sabía que hacer si disculparse a esa chiquilla o decirle  
algo para relajarla.  
  
Harry esta muy aturdido se había creado su propia historia acerca su pena  
, pero no se podía ni imaginar lo que le habían echo a esa chica.  
Apartir de ahora intentaría hacerse amiga de ella.  
  
HI el resto de los chicos que sabian la historia observaban a su amiga,  
mientras Remus la abrazaba, le rozaba el pelo con sus tiernos labios.  
Hasta que ella levanto su cabeza y ellos se juntaron sus labios uno junto  
al otro, dándose un beso acalorado y lleno de pasión.  
  
Aciendose entender el amor, que hacía tiempo que se proliferaban entre  
ambos.  
  
El resto se miraba la escena atontados, y Sirius con furia, su amigo  
había violado el código de amigos en cambio los chicos decían:  
  
POR FIN, YA ERA HORA!!!!  
  
El amor no tiene edad, es bonito saber que siempre tendremos alguien especial para nosotros.  
Al acabar aquel beso ambos se sorieron un tanto sonrojados y se  
susurraron: Te amo (a unísono).  
  
Remus miró al resto del grupo que permanecía allí sentado y se dio  
cuenta, que había echo algo mal.  
Le tenia que haber contado al padre de la chica como la quería.  
Ahora se podría en serios problemas.  
  
Yyyyy entonces Albus pregunto:  
........................................................  
Espero dentro de poco escribir mas, lo siento pero no e tenido tiempo  
estos días.  
  
Así que espero que les haya gustado.  
Firmarme el libro de visitas pelase! 1  
Si alguien desea agregarme o mandarme un e.mail estas son mis dos  
direcciones:  
  
Pronto mas capitulos  
  
*Siguiente. 


End file.
